


Dear Ruby

by nemeadow



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Lost Letters of Avonlea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemeadow/pseuds/nemeadow
Summary: Moody's letter to Ruby asking her to go on a  "double date" with him so that Anne will go with Charlie. Part of the Lost Letters of Avonlea  project on annenation.com
Relationships: Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Dear Ruby

September 19, 1899

Dear Ruby,

I hope that salutation is not too forward. I checked with Charlie and he thought it was alright. Gilbert would know, or Anne. Anyway, neither of us could think of a better way to start a letter. As you know, my whole family lives in Avonlea, so I don’t have much experience writing letters.

I would deliver this note myself, but I am stuck cleaning up in the library after an unfortunate mishap ~~involving a stack of theological texts I was planning to borrow, my banjo, and a full ink pot. I was just turning~~ I’ll tell you about it some other time.

The reason I am writing is to ask you for a favour. Charlie wants to take Anne to a bakery, but she told him she will only go in a group. Personally, I don’t think Charlie has much of a chance with Anne, but he is my friend, so I told him I’d try to think of something. I was going to ask if I might call on you this Saturday afternoon so I could play you a song. It isn’t quite finished yet, but I think it will be by then. I came up with a tune pretty quickly, but it is harder to write lyrics than I expected, even if “Ruby” does rhyme with lots of good words. Did you ever notice that it rhymes with “Moody”? Anyway, instead of waiting until Saturday (but may I call on you on Saturday, too?) would you and Anne meet me and Charlie at the French bakery next to the clockmaker’s two blocks east of our boarding house tomorrow after classes? You can answer Charlie when he brings this note, or just leave me a note at my boarding house before classes tomorrow morning. I appreciate your consideration.

~~Amen~~ ,  
Sincerely,

Moody Spurgeon MacPherson

P.S. I hope you will say yes, and not just because it will make Charlie happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's very short. Moody was in a hurry :-)
> 
> Please visit annenation.com/all-letters to read Ruby's response, the Shirbert letters, and more!


End file.
